


Keep the Fires Burning

by Aerilon452



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Complete, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna and Doc take comfort in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Fires Burning

“Oh good god!” Wynonna cried out. The icy breath of winter whispered along her heated skin, fighting with the brush of heat from the fire. The sensual battle had her nipples straining. She barely had enough strength to raise her head up to look at John Henry ‘Doc’ Holliday nipping at her left hip bone. The bristles of his untrimmed mustache tickled her skin as he made his way down to the juncture between her thighs. Her back arched when he kissed her as thoroughly as he would plunder her mouth. “Oh yes!” Wynonna threw her head from side to side falling into the sensation of his tongue doing naughty wicked things between her legs. Her chest heaved with effort to breath, her left hand coming down with her fingers tangling in Doc’s hair. “Right there!” She screamed when he found the little bundle of nerves that had her body convulsing. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body felt as hot as the fire that burned to banish most of the chilly winter wind.

Doc ravished the sweet nether lips of Wynonna more so than he had her mouth. She tasted of sultry desire that would most certainly claim him as an addict. Being addicted to her would not be the worst fate to ever befall a man such as him. He pressed closer to her, his tongue working her faster. The way her fingers tightened in his hair, her nails biting into his scalp, and the way her thighs tried to hold him in place. Doc could barely concentrate on the way she cried out his name. His attention was devoted to kissing her into release. He placed his left hand on her abdomen the moment he flicked his tongue for the final time. Wynonna arched her back, the muscles of her long legs quivering from ecstasy. Doc wasn’t about to let her ride that powerful wave of ecstasy to its conclusion. He wanted to draw it out. The tip of his tongue kept flicking back and forth over that little button until Wynonna was limp, almost lifeless.

Wynonna was seeing fireworks behind her closed eyes, her body was coming down from the most amazing orgasm, and Henry had only used his mouth on her so far. “Whooo...” She blew out a breath, her throat a little tender from all the screaming. Wynonna opened her eyes as far as she could to watch Doc place one more lingering kiss to her, this time just below her navel, before he stretched out at her side. He was smiling down at her, a blanket coming up to cover her against the chill of the winter night seeping into the tent on the heels of the warmth of the fire. Before she let the lethargy take her, she brought him down so she could kiss him where she tasted herself on his lips, as well as the whiskey they’d partaken of a little while before their clothes had come off.

Doc kissed Wynonna thoroughly, his chest pressing her into the pile of blankets he liberated from the homestead; as well as a few bottles of booze. His intent for the night had been to spend it like all the others, drinking and ruminating on just how he would hunt the Stone Witch. Then Wynonna walked into his tent and his sole focus was her, on her body, and on the need they had for each other. Being with her was a far better way to pass the long winter night. He pulled back, smiling at her. “Was that what you needed, darlin?”

“I could tell you something else I need,” Wynonna chuckled and licked her lips. Her left hand sneaking under the blanket they shared to touch him. She found him hard and wanting. 

Doc growled in eagerness. “Now, now, we’ll get to that.” He didn’t take her hand away. “You just need to get your second wind.” Doc wanted Wynonna to actively participate in the next bout of passionate love making they were going to engage in. Try as he might, little Waverly’s words kept echoing in his head. ‘You do love her after all.’ What he felt for Wynonna couldn’t be placed into words. He knew when they were together all his attention was for her. He wanted to be a better person in her eyes, even if that meant he had to omit certain truths when they were together. 

“Yeah,” Wynonna nodded. “I really do.” She brought her hand up to touch the scab of the bullet wound he had on his chest. It was the same spot where he’d shot the Stone Witch. They hadn’t talked about it, not that she knew how to broach such a thing with him. All Wynonna knew was that if he went away, she wouldn’t know how to accept it. She thought a lot about everything that happened between them. Maybe it was fate she was supposed to meet him. The same well where she tossed Wyatt’s gun had been Doc’s prison. She had been his way to freedom fifteen years later. But, Wynonna didn’t want to think about any of that yet. So, instead she said, “I’m surprised Waves let you out of the house with any of these blankets.” 

“Your little sister was otherwise distracted allowing me to make my escape unnoticed.” Doc answered playfully. “Did I take one I shouldn’t have?” He asked, knowing that the room at the top of the stairs was to be left alone seeing as it belonged to Willa, the eldest, and the one to be viciously slaughtered by the Seven.

“No,” Wynonna shook her head touched the faux fur blanket under them. “I’m surprised this one was still in the attic is all. I can remember when mama bought it for me. It was a few months before she left.” Idly her hand stroked over the silky soft fur, marveling at the way it felt against her sensitive skin. 

Doc leaned down to kiss Wynonna’s brow. There was nothing he could say to soothe the pain over being abandoned by a parent. “I am sure her leaving had nothing to do with you.” He whispered, trying anyway. He was just glad they were shying away from the events of this evening. Seeing Wynonna bound to that table was enough to stop his heart. Doc never wanted to see her in that situation again.

Wynonna rolled to her side, bringing her hands up under her chin, the fire light and winter wind licking at her exposed back. “I don’t even know if she’s alive.” She had thought about her mother in a long time, not since coming back to Purgatory, and not since being in that make shift hospital of horrors. 

“Perhaps you’ll find out some day.” Doc offered, his eyes drifting towards the fire just beyond the open tent flaps. If he waited too much longer then the fire would die and he wouldn’t want that to happen, not while Wynonna was out here with him. “If I may beg your pardon, I should tend the fire before it goes out.” Doc pulled his pants back on, as well as his boots.

“I thought you were doing a pretty good job in here.” Wynonna smirked. 

“Oh, believe me darlin, I will finish what I started. We do have all night.” Doc gave her the steamiest kiss he could and then left her leaving wanting more. Carefully he added a log to the fire, and then he added another for good measure. 

Wynonna gathered the blankets around her with the loss of the extreme warmth Doc provided, but she did get the pleasure of watching him fuel the fire with more logs driving the flames to new life. He tended to the camp fire with ease, showing the era he’d lived and how he survived.

Doc, confident the fire would last for a few more hours, he returned to Wynonna who was hidden under two layers of blankets. Deftly he shed his coat and toed off his boots and then resumed his place beside her. “Now, to continue on where I left off.” He gripped the edge of the blanket, his intent was to pull it down to reveal her pair of beautiful breasts that had him salivating. 

Wynonna bit her bottom lip as the blankets disappeared down her body. The mix of hot and cold air hit her flesh bringing about another wave of pleasurable shivers. Once again, Doc placed his lips to her stomach, this time traveling up. He placed a kiss to the valley between her breasts, but she wasn’t content to be passive. She pushed him off of her so that he was the one to lie flat on his back with her above him. “My turn…” Wynonna needed to be in control for a while. She needed to wash away the last linger tendrils of fear from her ordeal. Doc was just the man to help her do that.

Doc had only a minute to smile before Wynonna swooped down, kissing him as ardently as he’d kissed her. He felt her hand slide down his chest, vanishing under the waistband of his hands to grip him. The momentary lax in his desire returned with raging hunger in response to her hand expertly working him up and down. He broke the kiss, desperate for any amount of air he could take into his lungs. “Sweet mercy, Wynonna…” Doc moaned her name when her soft lips touched his chest. He lifted his head as best he could to gaze down at her as she made her way down his torso. Her lips blazed a path down to the hem of his pants. She freed her hand, and then lowered the zipper of his pants but she didn’t try and work them down his hips. Wynonna leaned down, and just as he had, she playfully nipped at the expanse of skin just above his straining male organ.

Wynonna tore her mouth from Doc’s skin. She wanted him naked again. Her fingers curled into the hem of his pants, tugged them down his hard thighs. With each inch she revealed, her breathing quickened in pace. Along the outside of his right thigh, she saw what was a long ago healed scar from what only could be a bullet. She tossed his pants over near his boots and then returned to the scar on his thigh. Lightly she brushed the tip of her index finger over it causing the muscle in his leg to twitch in response. Doc remained where he was, letting her do whatever she wanted. The only move he made was to bring his right hand up, his palm resting on her lower back. Giving her attention back to the velvety hardness, she swept her hair over one shoulder so that Henry could see every move she made. She took the flushed head into her mouth, holding him there for only a moment before going down further. All the while her tongue rubbed back and forth. 

Doc dug his fingers into Wynonna’s back, the muscles of his stomach tightening. His toes curled into the blanket beneath him with a rumbling moan filling the silence to mingle with the crackling of the logs. “God damn woman,” Doc gasped when Wynonna pulled back, her teeth scraping along his shaft. It was pleasurable on this side of pain, but he didn’t stop her. Doc moaned again when her tongue swirled around his pulsing head. That had his toes curling again. He watched her head moving up and down, enraptured with the sight of her eyes closed, and her tumble of loose waves bouncing. The longer she worked him with her mouth, the closer to the edge he was getting, and he didn’t want to spill himself inside her mouth. Henry wanted to be deep inside her when he came. “Wynonna…” His hand came up to cup the back of her head. She went down on him, automatically his fingers tightened in her hair. “Wait.”

Wynonna pulled back, letting him fall from her mouth, but she did not let him linger there. Her hand took up the sensual ministrations of where her mouth left off. “Why should I? You made me come, screaming, by you using that talented mouth of yours. I feel I owe you the same treatment.” She grinned a devilish grin and a wicked, teasing twist of her wrist that had Doc growling in delight. The feel of her fingers wrapped around his hardness made her eager to be under him again. That day in the woods had been burned into her body, had her hungering for him again.

Doc took Wynonna’s hand from around his hardened manhood, and caught her off balance putting her under him once more. “I would greatly accept such tender treatment, but I want to look into your eyes when I reach climax.” As he spoke the last word, Doc positioned himself between her slick and waiting entrance. Wynonna let her legs fall open and Doc filled her in one powerful thrust. They moaned in unison with him staying where he was. The first time, being inside her had been transcendent. This time, he had no words to describe it. 

Wynonna placed her hands on either side of Doc’s neck, her thumbs rubbing back and forth over the stubble along his jaw. She pulled him back down so her lips took his, her teeth nipping at his lower lip. His hands were planted at her sides, his lower body thrusting into her over and over. Wynonna could only hold on, her heels hooked over the back of his powerful thighs. She broke the kiss, a very loud and unintelligible yell was carried away on the night wind. 

Doc levered herself up on his hands, driving into Wynonna repeatedly. He knew from their last encounter that he didn’t have to temper his raging passion for her. The bite of her nails digging into his shoulders had him picking up the pace. “Wynonna….” He gasped. “Look at me…” Her eyes remained closed, so he pulled out of her, and then plunged into her hard and fast bringing a pleasure filled cry from between her lips. Then her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him, ecstasy reflected back at him. 

Wynonna looked into Doc’s eyes, her hands resting on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, the muscles in his chest tensing as he moved in slow deliberate thrusts, but he was losing his fluid movement. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge of or her release. Her body moved with his, her knees tightening on his hips. He faltered in his pace, her inner muscles clamping down on him. Wynonna drew in breath, ready to scream her orgasm when, once again, Doc kissed her deeply, his tongue penetrating her mouth as he thrust deeply into her one last time. All Wynonna could do was wrap her arms around him and ride the wave.

Doc felt his whole body quivering, shaking from the intensity of climax. Carefully he lowered himself down, until he was lying atop Wynonna; his head resting above her heart. The sound of the organs thunderous pounding warred with the sound of the rushing of blood through his ears. He issued a sated moan mixed with a sigh, content to lie against her. Wynonna brought her left hand up to stroke the back of his head idly. “Mercy me,” Doc turned his head to lazily kiss her left breast.

“I’ll say…” Wynonna breathed out, licking her lips. The first time she had knocked boots with the dangerous Doc Holliday, she promised herself it would be a one and done. So much for that and this time she was glad she didn’t hold true to her word. Being in his arms steadied her world, kept the horrors at bay. 

Henry fell to Wynonna’s left side. Before the warmth they shared could escape, he brought her in against him where she rested her head on his chest. As best he could, he pulled the blanket over them to further encase them in the event they slipped into blissful slumber. Doc knew it wouldn’t be long before he was asleep, his eyes were fighting a losing battle to stay open and then there was Wynonna drawing small circles on his chest with the tip of her delicate finger. This went beyond the ‘glorious time’ they’d shared. If it was possible, he would get used to spending nights with her, but in their life there wouldn’t be the certainty of another night; not with the battles they each had to face. 

 

MORNING:

 

Wynonna opened her eyes to find sunlight cutting through the tent flap. Sometime during the night, she had turned from Doc, but he hadn’t let her get away. He was spooned up behind her with his leg wedge between hers. His arm covered her breasts and his hand was wedged under her side. She smiled at the way his breath tickled the back of her neck. Regrettably, Wynonna freed herself from his delicious hold, and was pleased when he stayed asleep. In the cold light of morning, he had bruises forming on his face from the fight he was in with Dolls. They’d done that to find her. She leaned over, kissing his cheek. Doggedly, she got up, dressed as best she could, and then trudged her way back to the homestead. All she wanted was to make coffee and then return to Doc. “I’m so taking the day off.” Wynonna stated as she walked through the front door where Waverly stood. 

Waverly had barely been able to sleep after she and Wynonna burned the picture of the Seven. Her sister walked out and from the window in Willa’s room, she watched as her sister walked all the way to the tent Doc had set up. Then at different intervals through the night Waverly was subjected to the various carnal acts Wynonna and Doc had engaged in. “If we had neighbors they would have called the cops.” She pointed out and held her hand open offering her sister a morning after pill. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes, but took the pill. She popped it in her mouth, throwing her head back to swallow. “We weren’t that loud.” Who was she kidding? Yeah, they were. “I need coffee.” With Waverly in tow, they went to the kitchen where a pot was already percolating. “You rock.” Wynonna said touching her forehead to her sisters. 

“I just figured you would need it.” Waverly shrugged. “I know I did. This is the second pot this morning.” 

“Sorry dude.” Wynonna looked down at the toes of her scuffed boots.

“It’s ok.” Waverly draped her good arm across her sister’s shoulders. 

“I’m so taking the day off.” Wynonna stated, again. “I’ve had enough of Revenants, of their creepy ass human followers. All of it. If Dolls needs me, oh well…” 

“He might just drive out here if you don’t answer your phone.” Waverly pointed out. Then again, that was assuming Wynonna had her phone on it. For some reason she suspected her big sister had turned off the annoying piece of technology and left it lying around somewhere in the homestead.

“Don’t care.” Wynonna nodded sharply, and instantly regretted it. Her head started to pound from the hangover making itself known.

“How long has that been going on?” Waverly asked pointing over her shoulder in the general direction of where Doc had been camped out. 

“That?” Wynonna counted on her fingers for show. “It was our second, third, fourth, and fifth time.” And each time only got more amazing. She could feel her body humming, just waiting for another go around. 

“Wait, Doc is the one you had the toe curling angels singing hallelujah sex with?” Waverly asked, even though she should have put it together. The rough and tough gunslinger was just the type of man her sister would fall for. Not to mention that said man was Doc Holliday. Wynonna would never admit it, but Waverly suspected that her sister had had a crush on the famous gunslinger long before they met. 

“Yep! Only you forgot the out of body, back into body part. Which it is.” Wynonna nodded blowing out a breath. After what she went through, she needed a little out of body experience, and Doc Holliday had been just the man to give it to her. “I need coffee.” She repeated getting two mugs out from the cabinet. One was for her and one would be for Doc. He was going to be nursing one hell of a hangover, like she was, after the alcohol they’d consumed. 

“When did that happen?” Waverly asked, not that she was that curious in her sister’s sex life.

“After I sent Fish to hell.” Wynonna answered with the mug halfway to her mouth. The first mouthful of hot coffee slammed into her taste buds, jolting her synapses awake. She swallowed and moaned in pure caffeinated delight. Then, to Waverly she added, “Doc and I had an exchange of heated words, and then he kissed me and kept kissing me until our clothes fell off.” Wynonna looked at her coffee. 

“They fell off?” Waverly giggled at her sister. 

“What?” Wynonna rolled her eyes, and then caught sight of the topic of their conversation standing in the entryway of the kitchen. “Doc.” Seeing him standing there, his hair in slight disarray, had her heart skipping a beat. Even though he looked ready to go back to sleep, he stood there as large as life.

“Morning Wynonna,” Doc inclined his head, a smile playing on his lips. When he woke to find her gone, he neither had the intent nor the inclination to remain slumbering beneath blankets without her slender body next to him for warmth. “How the arm, sweetheart?” Doc asked Waverly, taking a step towards the youngest Earp. 

“Hurts,” Waverly answered, “but I have some great pain meds.” She wouldn’t admit it, but having Doc close at hand made her feel safe in her own home again. At times, when he wasn’t consumed with revenge, she could see traces of the man that had been Wyatt Earp’s best friend coming back. Even at the hospital, she felt his protectiveness towards her, his desire to reassure her that Wynonna would be alright.

“I am sorry,” Doc said placing his hand on her right shoulder. He could never apologize enough for the injury she sustained during her face off with Constance Clooti. Then he dropped it in favor of going to Wynonna. She was holding out a steaming mug of coffee for him. “You are a treasure.” He said. First things first. Doc drank deep, not minding the hot liquid nearly scalding his tongue. He sighed with his eyes closed. Pure heaven. 

Wynonna dug out the bottle of over the counter pain killers, popped two aspirin in her hand, and held them out to Doc. “Here, you’ll want these. Your face has gotta be killing you.” It was too bad she was tied up and nearly sliced and diced by a pyscho with killer hell fire claws. She would have loved to have seen the epic smack down between Dolls and Doc. 

“Much obliged darlin,” Doc took the meds, knocked them back with the coffee chaser. Then he watched as Wynonna did the same. “Are you alright?” Doc asked stepping in close to her. With his free hand, he brought it up and cupped her left cheek. He could still see the doubt she’d had in her eyes since last night, but he wasn’t sure what it was in regards to. Was it his loyalty to her? Was it her ability to put down the Revenants? Or was it something else?

“I will be,” Wynonna answered even though it was a lie, and Doc knew it too. She was saying it for Waverly. Her eyes locked with her sisters. Wynonna knew she had no other choice. She had to be ok for Waverly’s sake. If she was ever going to have a hope in hell to breaking the curse, then she needed to face the rest of the Revenants head on. She had to be an Earp that Wyatt would be proud off. 

 

THE END


End file.
